


Dealing with the Heat

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bodily Fluids, Elves, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I hate tagging, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave agreed to be the one to help Bombrush through the rest of the June Heat, but it's causing some conflicts with her schedule.





	

 

She could still get some work done, he said.  She wouldn't fall behind, he promised.

 

If only she had realized that most of the workload was minute compared to May's.  Primus, they had even planned this far out.  She had some suspicion as to how she had managed to keep up the workload of both her and Bombrush, but this... damn it, they really did have this whole heat under control.

 

Well, as controlled as one could call uncontrollable ogres fucking in every corner of the kingdom.

 

It had only been a short time ago that she and Bombrush had decided to pursue a serious relationship.  Well, start to pursue a serious relationship... it was rather difficult to keep things simple when it was June and your now serious lover needed to fuck to, well, survive.

 

And now here she was, straddling Bombrush in his chair that had somehow managed to get into her office, being fucked into a mind-blowing orgasm as he came in her pussy again.

 

"Primus... Fuck, you're tight... Damn, Soundwave."

 

"If you're done... Then do you mind?"

 

Chuckling, Bombrush pulled Soundwave up take his cock out, letting seed spill down her thighs as he helped sit her on his lap.  "You know, I think you should consider today a lost cause on getting any more work done."

 

"I... ugh, I am not going to let you convince me to just go home and let you fuck me into tomorrow morning."

 

"It's a tempting offer."

 

"Bombrush, that was a one-time thing that happened because I let it.  However, I can't do that now.  I have children, in case your hazy mind has forgotten.  I need to go home and care for them."

 

Stroking her back, Bombrush leaned down to kiss her hair.  "Such a good mother you are.  Worrying for your children even in the throes of pleasure."

 

"Shut up."

 

"But surely they can care for themselves for one night?  How many times have I seen you doing overnights after some hectic day or event?"

 

Soundwave tried not to give him the satisfaction of being right, but she couldn't stop herself from turning her head away.  Yes, she had done those sometimes, but those came with some form of planning ahead.  This was... He was asking her to drop everything and go into his little man cave to fuck until whenever they felt like stopping!

 

"If you want, I could send someone to notify them.  Or even get them dinner, if that's what's worrying you."

 

That was a possibility.  And it was a practical one.  She just didn't want to admit that doing that and going home with him was something she could easily do.

 

If he thought that she would agree to let him fuck her all night during their afterglow, he had another thing coming.

 

"I can leave them home alone if I must, but my children are still young.  I cannot just leave them on their own whenever I feel like it.  Laserbeak is only five.  He still has trouble sleeping without knowing that I'm there if he has nightmares."

 

Bombrush ran a hand through her hair, wiping out a bit of sweat that had come from their previous round of sex, before leaning in to kiss her forehead.  "Very well.  I wouldn't want your little boy to miss his mother for another night if I can help it."

 

"How considerate of you."

 

"But I would at least like four more rounds today before I let you go home."

 

Soundwave's whole body froze before she slowly turned her head to him, disbelief plastered all over her face.  "Four?!?"

 

"It's only to hold me over until tomorrow."

 

"You... Four?  Tomorrow?  I beg your pardon?!"

 

"Is that too little?  Well, I could go an entire three hours if you would let me. Maybe I won't have bend you over your desk until next week."

 

He had to be bullshitting her.  This was... There was no way any of this was actual fact.  Bombrush was just lying out of his ass to get her into his bed again.

 

But Primus forbid she leave him now as it was and get jumped again before she had to leave.  Or worse, be summoned by some poor messenger who needed her to come to his house to help him since he wouldn't dare break his promise to her and fuck another to survive the June heat.

 

Damn it.

 

"Three hours.  You don't bother me this weekend.  I don't say anything when you fuck me against the wall Monday morning.  I get my family time and you get to fuck your boner off.  Agreed?"

 

"Well, that sounds rather-"

 

"And you help me shower and dress after your three hours.  Nothing else after that.  Agreed?"

 

Now there was his Soundwave driving a hard bargain.  Well, it wasn't too much for him.  Just have his way with his beloved Soundwave for three hours, clean her up, and then send her off home for the weekend.

 

"Agreed." He shook her hand on it.  Then he pulled her into a deep kiss.  "My three hours starts right now."

 

"W-Wh-?"  Soundwave had no chance to respond as Bombrush pushed her onto the desk and pushed himself back inside of her.  She forgot he liked to do this.

 

Oh well.  At least she would have the weekend off.

 

END


End file.
